The End
by GSRwriter52
Summary: A not so happy ending for our Grissom and Sara.


Title: The End

Rating: R

Summary: Almost every story we write or read ends with Grissom and Sara living happily ever after. So what about a story where the ending isn't like that?

This is where the other stories are cheery but how about a different ending!

Pairing: GSR and some other pairings.

Warning: This story is not a very happy one, there is no deaths, but this is a very different story.

Chapter One: Unfaithful

It had been only a few months but already problems were coming up in Grissom and Sara's relationship.

But isn't that normal in any relationship?

Thats what they thought to, but after words they both wished that they had never started seeing each other and stayed at the level they used to be at.

Flirting, and wishing to be together.

They had went through a living hell!

1 HOUR AFTER SHIFT

Grissom had forgotten to tell Sara that he was stopping by after shift, he hoped she didn't mind.

The last few days had been rough for them, but they hadn't given up and called it quits.

He had been once again an ass to her, and he had finally decided to apologize for all of it.

On his face he had a big smile, and in his right coat pocket he had a 24 carrot engagement ring, princess cut, and on the inside is said," From Grissom".

He had ignored her for the last two days, doing nothing but working and having a few shots of scotch.

He had also yelled at her the night before because she had interrupted him while he was reading over a case file that he had read five times that night.

He was stressed, but that still wasn't a reason to yell at her like he did.

Honest to God he loved Sara, with all his heart and soul he loved her.

They would get through anything together, and their relationship would get stronger as they overcame new obstacles.

When he knocked and got no answer he figured she was asleep and he just used his key.

He walked in and saw her shoes, socks and pants on the couch, along with what looked like a mans jacket.

He normally didn't assume anything but if Sara had another man in this house, in her bed with her, there would be a very bloody crime scene, and a new prisoner coming to stay for a very long time.

He listened intently and didn't here anything and he started to think that maybe it was a jacket that Nick let Sara have, she always took home a new jacket of his almost every week.

He convinced himself thats what it was and started the walk to her bedroom.

Only when he walked in he didn't see Sara laying alone asleep, she was asleep but not alone.

She was laying naked on the chest of someone he had never seen before.

She was laying in the arms of another man, instead of using his anger and beating the shit out of the man he felt a pang of sadness.

It was to good to be true, he knew that in the end he would end up getting hurt and she would leave him for another man, a younger man.

She told him she would never do that to him, that she loved him and only him.

But it was a lie, everything she had told him was a lie.

Without a word he left.

He walked to his Denali and when he got in he looked back at the house that he had stayed many nights in, and let a single tear escape to fall and leave its trail on his cheek.

He didn't turn on the radio, he just drove.

When Sara woke up she realized that instead of Grissom being the man she was laying with, it was the complete stranger she had met at Tim's Bar and Grill, Brian.

She didn't even know what his last name was, if he was married with kids, she just allowed him into her house, into her bed and slept with him.

She was mad, mad at Grissom for treating her like shit, putting his work in front of her.

But now she felt so guilty. He would never know of this, he would never know that she had done this.

She got in the shower and let out a deep breath and felt all the stress falling of her like the water.

But she knew that when she got out fo the shower that the things that she had done would still be there on her mind.

Chapter Two: Grissom's Stupidity

After he had gotten home the reality of everything had set in and he had lost control.

He had opened up the liquor cabinet and started to try and drink his problems away, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

After a few hours he passed out, but when he woke up he found himself not to be alone.

The one and the only dominatrix was lying beside him.

He rubbed his temples and got up and went to go make some coffee.

He had no idea what happened, but he knew that he was an idiot for sleeping around like she had done.

Little did he know that Sara was sitting outside his house getting ready to come in.

Before he knew it there was a loud knocking at his front door.

He let it slip his mind that Lady Heather was asleep naked in his bed and opened the door and greeted Sara with a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a sigh.

She was so happy to be in his arms.

She walked in and shut the door, when she turned around she was shocked to find a partially naked Lady Heather coming from the direction of his bedroom.

Sara looked at Grissom with tears forming in her eyes.

He didn't? He wouldn't have? Oh my God he did!

She saw the somewhat look of surprise on his face, but also a look of guilt.

" Grissom why?"

Thats all she could say through her tears.

She left, and saw that Lady Heather also left behind her, but seemed to be in no hurry.

Sara had never thought that he would do that, but she never thought thats he would do that either.

Everything just sorta happened.

She decided that they had to talk and she turned the car around and headed back to his house, when she pulled up she saw another car there that she recognized as Sophia's.

Sara hated Sophia she always tried to find ways to break them up, and tried to sleep with Grissom but was turned down.

Sara didn't even knock and went in, when she did she saw Sophia kneeling by the couch crying with her phone in her hand apparently talking to the 911 operator.

Sara rushed to his side and grabbed his wrist and looked for a pulse which was very light.

She looked at Sophia and practically screamed it.

" What the fuck did you do!"

" I didn't do anything, he called me and told me that he couldn't get a hold of you and he was so fed up that he wanted to end it all."

" I came here to talk to him and when I knocked the door came open and I found him like this."

Sara looked around and found a bottle of pills on the table.

She read then and they were prescription for his headaches, and the bottle had been refilled last Tuesday, but was now empty alone with a bottle of beer that was empty on the counter next to it.

Chapter Four: The Hospital

Sara had rode in the ambulance with Grissom.

They were doing everything, but so far he had been un-responsive.

She was trying so hard not to cry and to be strong, but she couldn't act like everything was OK anymore.

When they got to the hospital they rushed him in and one of the EMT'S walked Sara to the waiting room, and told her," I'm really sorry, you never know he may pull through."

That didn't help Sara hearing that he may pull through she wanted to hear that he is fine and will be going home tomorrow.

But she knew that wouldn't be happening.

Then next morning she woke up sitting slightly crooked in a chair in the waiting room with her head on Nicks shoulder.

She looked around and everybody was there.

Brass,Nick,Warrick,Greg,Catherine, but Sophia wasn't there.

Although Sara didn't mind that.

Nick noticed her waking up and spoke softly but sad.

" Hey Sara you awake?"

She shook her head and then the tears started again.

Nick held her while she cried. She was like a little sister to him, and he would help her through all of this.

When she stopped she asked him. " Did they say anything while I was asleep?"

Nick looked at her with tears forming in his eyes, much like hers.

" Sara Grissom he um...he isn't doing so well."

" They came out and said that they had to get rid of everything in his system because of the pills he had taken, and that if he did wake up it would be a miracle."

Sara was to scared to cry now, she didn't want to lose him, truth to God she loved him.

After a few hours the Dr. came out and told them that it was a miracle and that Grissom was awake and was asking for Sara.

Sara walked in the room and he looked up at her from the bed and opened his mouth to say something, but Sara stopped him.

" Look I um... I know that things have happened that can't be changed but I want you to know that I don't care about her."

" I don't care, I love you."

She could see the tears in his eyes and then he spoke words that she didn't ever want to hear, and thought that she never would.

" Sara I'm sorry, Its just that...I don't love you like I used to."

" I thought I did, but I think it would be great if we could just be friends, I really need a good friend right now."

Sara let more tears stream down her face.

She walked over to Grissom and hugged him and whispered.

" I'll always be here for you, even at the times you don't want me there."

" And Grissom I will always love you."

When the hug broke she looked into his eyes and leaned down and kissed him one last time.

Thats when she thought her world would end, but instead it just started a new chapter of her life.

A chapter where she had to be happy with the things that she had.

Because she realized that they wouldn't always be there.

THE END

Okay I know that this wasn't the average story.

If ya didn't like it thats cool, if you did thats cool too.

I need all the feedback that you can give me, I just wanted to write a story that you normally don't read.

A story with an unhappy ending, where they don't live happily ever after.

Thanks for reading.

Ash


End file.
